Airhead sequel Being Em
by prettydancerxx
Summary: I loved Runaway so much and had this story in my mind so here it is.It is a little bit more of christopher and em but hopefully not just them ; also steven and lulu and nikki and gabriel.keep in mind it's not just a love story hopefully ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**AIRHEAD-BEING ME**

**CHAPTER 1-LULU LOVIN**

We were sitting at a table at Balthazar. It was great having a boyfriend who could afford to pay for the food here. I looked at Christopher as he wiped the dribble of sauce off his face. So very cute and sexy. It was time to reveal the big surprise. Lulu, who I shared my loft with and who also happened to be one of my closest friends, was going to Australia on holidays with her boyfriend/my technical brother but not really my brother. See he was Nikki Howard's brother but then my brain was placed in her head after she was only brain-dead. Her body still functioned but her brain was damaged, or so they told us. Turns out she actually knew a secret that Robert Stark didn't want everyone to know about so he had her killed and her brain disposed. I was the opposite. My body had been crushed but my mind still functioned perfectly. The catch was that Nikki Howard is not only a model but the face of stark. And I, Emerson Watts am actually an A+ type of girl who plays games such as Tombraider. So that wasn't gonna work for me so much except because I was practically dead my parents had made the decision for me and signed a binding contract that I would take Nikki's place. No one except my immediate family would know. I struggled with this new life, trying to gain the attention of my best friend/crush, Christopher told I was dead. In the end he found out and stark was taken down for trying to auction off peoples bodies and in the process removing the brain from the actual body it belonged too. Might I add that my boyfriend was the one who basically saved us and published the story to CNN who in turn broadcasted it to the world and all the evil stark people were sent to jail. But I kept my modelling job because now I was in one of the hottest bodies around plus my boyfriend was the head of IT for stark who is now under new management. My friend (kind of)/ex-boyfriend, Brandon Stark the son of the head of Stark. So anyway, Nikki's brother, or my brother by blood, who I thought of as my brother anyway, Steven was going away with lulu and I would be home alone. As you can imagine, being a top model like myself, or a famous singer plus a billionaire's daughter like lulu ,we generate a lot of income. We ride around in limousines and wear Prada. It's not like we live in a trashy apartment or anything. So I came up with an idea. Christopher could stay with me. In my apartment or perhaps in my room. I'm shivering at the thought. Secretly I wouldn't mind if he stayed in my bed but that's between you, me and the lamp-post over there, okay? I took a deep breath.

Christopher looked up. "Hey you okay?" he asked, his face open and compassionate, his leather jacket resting loose on his shoulders. I nodded.

"I have a suggestion". He raised one single perfect eyebrow. "You know how Lulu and Steven are going away? Well I don't want to be at home all alone all the time so…would you come and stay with me?" I said in one big rush. I gulped in air. He kind of looked embarrassed. "Em…well, uh…huh, you….I-" I cut him off. "So you don't want to stay with me?" I said, my voice quivering. I could fake all this but for Christopher it was all real. I would do anything for him. Anything. He raked a hand through his hair.

"Em, this is totally unfair of you" he said almost angrily. "You know how much I want you but I have to be a gentleman. Why do you do this?" he sighed.

"Please" I asked him. I'm not the grovelling sort but I wanted this bad. Puppy eyes.

"Ah! Em your gonna drive me crazy. Okay I will but-" he hesitated. "Are you sure?"

I beamed at him. "You haven't been t the loft before have you? Last time was the party and you couldn't really see anything anyway" I said blushing. He reddened too. We started to get up but all I was thinking about was how that night he had finally got that I wasn't actually Nikki Howard. I was actually his best friend, Emerson watts. And then we sort of made out in my room. It was just heavy kissing. I'm not a slut. Like the gentleman that he is he paid and then hailed a taxi. Once inside I just stared at him, a smile playing on my lips. He was so handsome it hurt to look at him. But that didn't mean I would stop. We stopped outside the apartment he shared with his dad. my old house where my mum and dad and younger sister, Frida still lived was a level down from his, telling the driver to wait a minute I got up to say goodbye and thanks for the dinner. Christopher looked down at me, blushing. He reached down slowly and caught a tendril of my blonde, perfect hair and smiled slightly. Then he kissed me so softly. We broke apart after a moment, breathless. His faces still only a couple of millimetres away from mine.

I whispered into his ear. "Pack your bags tonight and tell your dad. It'll only be for the last two weeks of school and then a week of holidays that Lulu's gone."

Although this wasn't exactly a sexy, turn-on kind of conversation I still felt completely aware of his presence, our breath coming out in a cool, foggy breath and his gently brushing the side of my face. We stood like that for a moment and I don't know about him but his presence did what caffeine couldn't in the mornings. We broke apart and my skin still tingled from my touch.

"So thanks for dinner Christopher and I'll come over tomorrow to pick you up, okay?" I said smiling. He looked down at me from where he stood. After the kiss we had taken a step back.

"Yeah, okay." Was it just me or did he sound breathless? Just as we both kind of turned away, him to go up the stairs leading to the lobby and me to get back into the cab I did a quick sprint, which is hard in pumps can I just say, to where he was slowly walking, with his back to me. I leaned over one shoulder and whispered "one problem. Lulu won't let you into her room"

Sitting in the cab as it pulled away I wondered if he thought I meant anything seductive because I hadn't meant too. I wasn't brave enough to voice any of my wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Yawning I woke up in my bed. Shit. It was 12:30 in the day. Christopher would kill me. Sure he slept it but not as much as I would. I had been tossing and turning all night over him. In many different scenarios. Sigh. Hauling myself out of bed I quickly pulled on some jeans and some converses. They felt so strange after wearing heels for so long. Very, flat. I slipped a shirt over my head and a leather bomber jacket. Rushing down the stairs I nodded at whoever I recognised as I flew through the lobby and into the waiting limousine. Normally I just got a taxi but that would take to long. Plus the limo seemed to cut through traffic better. Something about people wanting to make room for celebrities? Christopher was waiting outside on the steps looking charming and like he'd just woken up at the same time.

"Hi **–I REALLY WANTED TO SAY YO HERE BUT EM ISNT THE GIRL WHO SAYS YO -**Sorry I'm so late Christopher I just…well I slept in" I said quickly, not wanting to admit I hadn't slept because I was thinking of him. He shrugged, far more interested in the limo. It wasn't that long after the CNN had been enlightened so he didn't really know about how I went around much. I didn't see him much in the day either because I missed so much school with work. I rushed up to him and flung my arms around him.

"I'm so excited!" I was totally physced about this. That's when I noticed Christopher's face. "Hey look if you really don't want to stay with-"

He cut me off, gently placing two fingers on my lips. "That's not it Em. Well it but its not. I just. Are we moving too fast? Its not that I don't want this, I, do you want this? Because I feel like I'm forcing you to want me and stuff. Am I in your way?" he almost whispered, like he didn't want me to say it was all true and to leave him alone but that he didn't want me to be with him if I wasn't happy. He didn't think he was good enough for me. That definitely wasn't true. I wasn't good enough for him. I looked up into his deep blue eyes. I could feel my eyes filling with tears but for once I didn't care. Silently he stared down at me, his eyes surprisingly reddish and they threatened tears. This just made me cry harder. I stepped closer to him and pressed my face into his chest, his arms coming around me and holding me in a safe barricade away from the rest of the world. We were frozen in time but all around us people rushed by, in their busy lives. After five minutes or so we broke away from each other and I used my sleeve to wipe at my eyes. Christopher just staring down at me, not quite sure if I was going to walk away and leave him standing there, his possessions packed up in suitcases and cardboard boxes around him, or what. I briskly walked past him and grabbed a couple of boxes of his stuff. I hauled them down the stairs. "The gentlemenny thing to do here would be to help me with these boxes" I said hoarsely. It was a very me comment but I sounded strange.

Christopher looked over at me and the limo driver putting his stuff inside. He looked like a dark fallen angel. "Gentlemenny?" he said. Much like me as he grabbed some more of his stuff and placed it inside the massive car. "Didn't know that was a word"

I gave him a withering smile but I could tell it was weak.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It took a while for Christopher and Sam, the driver to get everything inside the vehicle. I could bring the stuff down to them (thank god I didn't wear heels) but I wasn't strong enough to actually load them inside the massive boot area. So I just stood there looking pretty. Literally. Once it was done though and Christopher and I were practically by us in the car. Darkened windows so no one could see in and a dark bullet proof screen between the driver and us as well. I leaned over and lay my head down on Christopher's lap.

"Why would you think such a horrible thing? Christopher" I said taking a big breath "I've loved you since middle school and even more in high school. I didn't cry at all when they told me about how my brain was transplanted. Not until they said I couldn't see you ever again. They had to finish the meeting the next day because I was a blithering mess. I-I need you to complete me and I don't like being this whole girly who always needs her boyfriend but, I need you like I need air. The thought of losing you, well, I couldn't live if you weren't right beside me" I said. I didn't rush it. This was the truth. How much he meant to me. If it was any other boy I wouldn't want to scare him off but this was Christopher. My Christopher and I wouldn't let him go. Ever. Because I loved him with my whole heart. Christopher kept his eyes closed this whole time. When we arrived back at the loft and the stuff was being unpacked by Sam who assured us he would get sent up as soon as he finished, Christopher and I headed into the loft. This was Christopher's first real time. The other time it had been transformed so much that I hardly knew what it was. Christopher looked all around him then beamed at me. It seemed that after the limo and outside his apartment he was feeling better. Brighter. And I loved this him so much. I made us both tea and Christopher carried his stuff in from the elevator where it was handed to him. He looked at me expectantly.

"Um, where does this go?" he asked hesitating.

"Down the corridor to the one that has E painted on it." I called after his retreating figure. "Just leave them there"

He came back slightly blushing. I frowned. Then I remembered how I had hurriedly changed this morning, pulling off the bra I had accidentally fallen asleep on and putting on a better one. I had kind of gone from work to the dinner to bed so it was a bright red lingerie type one. Embarrassing as I had had to root around my draw of underwear to find the black one I was wearing now. So I had tipped the draw onto my bed and there were work ones and push up ones and sports bras. My eyes widened. Christopher had just seen that. I gasped.

"Omg! No! I can't believe I forgot!"

"I'm so sorry Em!" Christopher pleaded with me. He had left his stuff just inside the door very quickly. I felt very pale so I reached over and got a drink of water. One for me one for Christopher. I walked dizzily to the couch with him just behind me and slowly sank down onto the familiar seats that swallowed us up. I handed him his glass and we both took gulps of water.

"Wow" I said shortly, looking straight ahead. Then I reached over and grabbed the Tombraider game and turned on the TV plasma especially made to fit onto the wall. I handed Christopher a controller and I took the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Soon we were both screaming along to it, yelling 'Die! Die! Die!' at each other. Yeah we were pretty childish. So what? When the game ended and both Christopher and I were lying on each other laughing, tears in our eyes we caught each others eye. Slowly the smile fell from his lips but he didn't look sad. I felt the same thing happening to my face. Christopher reached over and brushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I love you Emerson Watts" he said. It was the first time he had ever actually said those words and then we were kissing softly, just sitting on the couch. Soon it wasn't enough and I pushed myself against him. It had just gotten heavier and I brought my hands up, intertwining them in what had been long hair, my tongue doing stuff I didn't know it could inside his mouth. His fingers brushed against the edges where the shirt was pulled up and exposed some skin. I moaned. Now we were sort of kneeling on the couch.

I slightly pulled apart and whispered "don't you ever let Felix do this to Frida or I'll kill you." Christopher's deep booming laugh escaped his lips but at the same time my hands had on their own accord gone down to his shirt and were splayed out on either side of his chest underneath his shirt and he too moaned, his hips moving in time with mine. His hands crawled slowly up my shirt just hovering near the hemline of my bra. I knew we were going somewhere and that if I didn't stop now I would never be able to stop but I wanted him so bad. Sighing I pulled away breathless and panting. He was the same and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Christopher moaned but this time not in pleasure but annoyed.

"Why does this always happen? We are kissing and then more heavily and then you pull away?"

I smiled slightly, still intoxicated by him. "Christopher? Did you watch the stark angels show? Did you see me?" This question was really important to me.

He didn't answer me or even look me in the eyes. After a while he said. "What do you want me to say Em? Yes or no?"

"I want the truth"

"Yes I did" he said sighing. He pulled away from me completely, not just his lips, thinking that since I was mad at him now there would be no make-out session. But I didn't let him move. I held him to me.

"Christopher?"

"Yes"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" this was the real question. I hadn't been told by my own mom that I was pretty. Christopher looked into my eyes, surprised.

"I think that your old body was the most beautiful girl I ever saw. And that you are the kindest, most caring, thoughtful, smart girl I ever met" he said with meaning. But it wasn't enough for me.

"So you don't think I'm pretty now?"

"Of course I do you're a freaking super model!" he exclaimed.

"So you don't think I'm pretty now?"

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I ever met. You haven't changed. Both of you are the same person to me. Neither is more beautiful. I know you don't want me to think of you as you old body, that you want this one accepted and I do. But I also think your body was beautiful. Whatever face you wear, you make beautiful" Christopher said softly. That was all I needed. I smiled up at him and pushed my mouth against his again. He was stiff at first not quite expecting it but soon was pressing up against me too.

"It's night time. We need to go to bed" I said sadly.

We disentangled each other. We were still clothed and his hands hadn't gone anywhere TOO private and the same with mine but I was tingling all over. Christopher had a devilish look in his eye at that comment. I mock swatted at him, giggling. I hadn't worked out how this was going to work out but I now had another idea. I went and got into my pyjamas and came back to find my boyfriend sitting gingerly on my bed in a pair of boxers and an old shirt. I had quickly moved away all my underwear from the room before letting him in. I was in a tank top and shorts. I had just grabbed the first things my fingers touched but now silently regretted it. He took in me with slightly widened eyes.

"Okay then. What are we going to do?" I said, wanting to take the attention off me. He shrugged. "I don't mind. Whatever you want"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

So that was how we ended up in my king size bed. Together. In my bed. At night. Alone.

"This is purely for sleeping okay. Don't think I'm trying to force anything on you" I said, worrying.

"Em?" Christopher rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Mm" I said, warily.

"Do you want children?" WTF! I did not expect this at all. Especially not now. Why was he asking? Was he implying something or just curiosity? Crap! What would I say?

"Yes. Why?" I said carefully. I rolled onto my back too and looked over at him. My hands were resting on either side of my head on the pillow. He reached over and took one in his own. His hands were so big and warm.

"Dunno. Was just wondering. I mean, you'd have to give up modelling, at least during the pregnancy and then when it was small. You could really only do part-time if you didn't want to have them turn out like Brandon Stark. Plus I would have to quit school, and go to work everyday to generate income. And I would have to be home in the afternoon early enough to help you." He said, still staring up at the ceiling, his hand in mine.

"But I'm not pregnant and I'm not gonna be at least for a while." I said. "We're gonna get older and get married. Then we'll have finished school and can get full-time jobs. When we have a place of our own we will have 3 children. 1 boy called Christian who's the oldest, and then a girl called Nicolette or Nikki for short and either a girl or boy I don't care next. And you can choose the name." I said. It was a promise of sorts. A promise of future, of being together. I sat up and kneeled on the bed beside him and grabbed Christopher by the shirt pulling him up into a sitting position before crushing my lips against his. He soon curled over me, gently pushing me down so he was on top, our legs, hands, mouths intertwined. I wasn't sure how far I or Christopher wanted to go but I was tingling all over, heart pounding as our bodies pressed against each other to a rhythm. My hands went up and I helped him pull of his shirt. I had long ago lost my $750 jacket so after only a slight hesitation on Christopher's part, which was whether or not he thought this was right, he had my shirt pulled off me and I lay in only my black bra and jeans, with Christopher leaning over me, shirtless. He had abs. very eye-catching. We were both panting slightly. I slowly brought my hand up and touched the base of Christopher's abs, just under his belly button. He shivered. My hands traced gently up and around all the curves. He looked like he was in pain but also enjoyed it, his eyes closed and moaning softly.

"Omg Em." he said panting as I did this. "I, mm, you greatly over estimate my self control.

"I don't want self-control. I just want you."

For once Christopher was the one to pull away first. He got up out of the bed and stood by the window. I could just make out his silhouette. He had his hands held on the back of his head, just starring outside. My head was a mess. One thing was certain; I would do anything to keep Christian here with me forever.

"Em? Can you please put on a shirt before I turn around?" he whispered hoarsely. I silently grabbed a shirt and pulled it on. This one was an old baggy jumper.

"Done?" he asked, still facing outside.

"Yeah" I said quietly, uncertain. What was wrong?

Slowly he turned around and grabbing my wrist he went outside to the lounge room, me in tow. He sat down, his legs splayed out, still shirtless and he pulled me onto his knees and curled me right up against his bare chest. I sat there curled up in a ball. Good thing Cosabella wasn't here or she would have ruined it. She had gone with lulu who I didn't trust with her. But Steven would look after her. Hopefully.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"For what? Why did you stop? Why am I wearing this baggy jumper?" I asked, equally as quiet. He sighed.

"Because I will lose control if you walk around in that. I stopped because, well, I want to but I don't know. Not now. Not yet. But its not you" he said noticing my disappointed face. "Trust me its not you"


	6. Chapter 7

After seeing your reviews I would really like to continue this story but it's been almost two years! I need help coming up with ideas! ALL suggestions will be included, please help me and I'll work it into the story and hopefully continue it. Until then, I have recently started publishing a new story called My New Start: Thursdays.

Please check it out & send me in some suggestions, either on private msg or in a review :)

I would really really like to continue this so I know it has been a long time but please help me xx


End file.
